


Naruto & Tokyo Ghoul X IT

by Lea17



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - IT (King) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea17/pseuds/Lea17
Summary: The city of Tokyo is infamous due to the high rate of children's death and the citizens don't care about that. In the summer of 1975, eight teenagers decided to investigate the cause, only to meet an ancient shape shifter that can takes form of their worst nightmare...





	Naruto & Tokyo Ghoul X IT

**Author's Note:**

> The ages of the characters:  
Hiruzen: 13  
Homura: 13  
Danzo: 13  
Kagami: 13  
Noro: 14  
Kuzen: 13  
Torifu: 13  
Koharu: 12  
Tobirama: 30  
Madara: 32  
Yamori: 22

Characters

Losers’ Club:

  * Hiruzen Sarutobi: The hyperactive noisy and yet determined leader of the Losers’ Club. His investigation about IT begins at the early summer when he read an old newspaper article about children’s disappearance and other various incidents along with the ignorance of Tokyo’s citizens about the incidents. As an adult, he works as a businessman at Shizuoka and married to Biwako. He encountered IT in form of headless samurai warrior. Due to his antics, his peers call him ‘Monkey Boy’, especially Danzo.

  * Homura Mitokado: A nerd boy who spends most of his time in the library. He holds the position as the first ranking student in his class. He is really bad at communicating with the others, often makes blunt comments towards other people without thinking twice, which often irritate Hiruzen. Despite that, Homura’s intelligence often helps the club in solving problems. He is also an amateur historian in the city. He also often remains calm despite the dire situation he’s facing. He has a secret crush towards Koharu Utatane, one of the members of Losers’ Club, but unable to confess it due to his terrible social skills. Hiruzen gives nickname ‘four eyes’ to him. As adult, Homura works as an architect and mystery-horror novel author at Ishikawa. He also developed fear of narrow spaces after his confrontation against IT. Homura encountered IT in form of a burnt child corpse.

  * Koharu Utatane: The only female member of Losers’ Club. She’s described by Hiruzen as a gutsy girl. She’s also able to intimidate her peers, which was shown when she challenged Hiruzen to enter the Well House for ‘test of courage’ in order to shut his mouth. She encountered IT in form of blood spurted from her bathroom sink, but able to escape before the blood spurted on her face. Homura also has crush on her, which is obvious to everyone, except Koharu herself. Koharu works at Kyoto as interior designer in adulthood.

  * Danzo Shimura: A young boy who has a scar on his chin. Abandoned by his own father, Danzo is living on his own. He has done that since he was eight years old. At first, he didn’t believe about IT’s existence, but after a personal encounter with the shape shifter, he has become very determined to erase IT’s existence. He blames the creature for his father’s ignorant attitude towards him. As an adult, he works as military strategist at Hiroshima. He appeared to be much older than any of his friends by developing some wrinkles due to constant stress during his career in military. He encountered IT in form of a kelpie. He later lost his right eye to Yamori and his right arm to IT.

  * Kagami Uchiha: A bubbly cheery boy who gets along with Hiruzen very well. Despite his positive upbringing, he often gets bullied by an envious Yamori due to being an Uchiha. Uchiha family has a crucial influence in Tokyo due to their large influence in many fields such as engineering, politics, health, and education. He lives with his aunt and uncle’s extended family. His aunt and uncle keep an old journal about Tokyo’s history for centuries. He encountered IT in form of a mutilated priest. He works as police in Nagoya following his uncle's footsteps and rises as an inspector at the age of 25.

  * Torifu Akimichi: The member of Losers’ Club who often gets ridiculed by Yamori because of his weight. Despite his weight, Torifu is a decent fighter and becomes the club’s brawn. He is also a gentle person despite his abilities as a fighter. He works at Hokkaido as an engineer as an adult. He encountered IT in form of zombified Japanese soldiers.

  * Noro: The member of Losers’ Club who is the second best in the school beneath Homura and the eldest member of the group. Just like Homura, he has terrible social skills, although not as terrible as Homura. His childhood friend is Kuzen Yoshimura. Noro is the first one who deduced IT’s lair in the Well House. As an adult, he works as a banker at Fukuoka and owned a bookstore as well. He's also smoking herbal cigarettes in order to calm down whenever he gets stressed or nervous. He's the one who becomes the most traumatized member of the club by the confrontation against IT. He even tried to commit suicide, but he was stopped by Kuzen. He encountered IT in form of an executioner who held an axe.

  * Kuzen Yoshimura: A geeky nervous boy who is Noro’s childhood friend. He also has hypochondriac trait. He often brings aromatic oil to inhale in order to calm him down whenever he got panic attack. Despite his nervous personality and hypochondriac tendencies, he often puts his friends’ life before his own. He’s also the first one who aware about Homura’s feelings towards Koharu. Kuzen also works as a barista in a cafe. He was kidnapped by IT and fell into Deadlights' effect. He regained his senses after Noro slapped him on face. He saw a glimpse of future where the Losers will be reunited 35 years later for defeat IT once for all. In adulthood, he owns his own cafe called Anteiku in Osaka and married to Ukina. He encountered IT in form of a gigantic vulture-pterosaur hybrid.

Others:

  * Yamori: A local 22 years old psychopath who bullies the Losers’ Club and numerous people. During the summer, he tormented Losers’ Club in many ways:
  1. Chased Hiruzen around the city
  2. Destroyed Homura’s glasses and broke his arm
  3. Nearly sliced Koharu’s neck (only to get kicked at the groin)
  4. Burned Kagami’s bicycle and stole his wallet (Kagami’s family demanded compensation from him, which he paid by selling his stolen knives set)
  5. Assaulted Kuzen for nearly half an hour (only to be interrupted by the rest of the Losers who threw rocks at him)
  6. Stole Danzo’s groceries and choked him. He also stabbed Danzo's right eye 35 years later in retaliation
  7. Attempted to poison Noro by pouring pesticide into his orange juice. Noro was poisoned by this, but he finally managed to survive
  8. Killed Torifu’s pet fishes by spreading poison into latter’s fish pond and challenged him into a fight (only to be defeated)

He is the Losers’ main enemy besides IT and later becomes IT’s pawn. He ended up in asylum after the events of 1975 summer until IT frees him. He died in the hands of Hiruzen who swung an axe onto his head when he tried to kill Kagami.

  * IT: An ancient shape shifter who has been preyed on the children of Tokyo for centuries. He took a form of a humanoid black slimy creature and took name ‘Zetsu’. He manifests as someone’s biggest fear in order to eat his victims and goes to slumber for 35 years before starting feeding period for 20 months. He becomes obsessed in killing the Losers’ Club after his first defeat in their hands.

  * Tobirama Senju: Kagami’s aunt and one of Tokyo’s most renowned scientists. She and her husband, Madara had investigated Tokyo children’s disappearance for years and she correctly deduces that there’s an ancient entity that controlled Tokyo citizen’s minds. She and Madara served as the Losers’ mentor in IT’s investigation and accompanied them in Well House investigation to help Losers to defeat IT. She and her husband will help them once again at the final battle against IT.

  * Madara Uchiha: Kagami’s uncle and the head of Tokyo’s Police Department. He relentlessly investigated about children disappearance and violent incidents in Tokyo along with his wife. He kept an old journal from his father about the incidents in Tokyo for centuries, included the pictures of Zetsu. He and Tobirama will once again help the Losers to defeat IT 35 years later. He's the one who made contacts to the Losers, telling them that IT is still alive.

  * Ukina: Kuzen's wife who works as an accountant. She accompanied her husband to Tokyo in order to confront IT. She was a former citizen of Tokyo who grew unnerved with the grown ups' ignorance towards violence and moved from the city when she was 18.

  * Biwako Sarutobi: Hiruzen's wife. She joined her husband in the quest of defeating IT. She's a perceptive woman with sharp wit.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched IT chapter 2 and this idea has been bothering me since then. So, I decided to post it here. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
